


if you're multicolored that's cool too

by dirtmemer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non canon compliant, a mystery for the ages, and im sorry, i dunno what this is, mild violence, set in hgss i guess, which one is the right one, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtmemer/pseuds/dirtmemer
Summary: "Green," you say, pressing your hand to your heart. "Were you... worried about me?" 
He stomps on your foot. It hurts like hell. "I fucking hate you," he clarifies, which means he was worried about you. That's so fucking stupid and adorable. 
Alternatively: In which Red gives as good as he gets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _なんであいつらはピンク?_  
>  _動物園で思ったピンク_  
>  _食べ物でそうなんだ_  
>  _実は私はたらこが大好き_  
>  -Flamingo, Kero Kero Bonito

Green is so unfortunately pretty when he's trying to bash your face in. He colors brilliantly across his cheekbones, manages to deck you successfully, knocks your hat off, and screams, "That's for the vanishing act, asshole!" 

Everything goes dark and painful and terrible when he slams his fist into your nose, and then your mouth. There's a distinct _crunch_ , and you hope nothing is broken. "Aww sweetheart," you manage to choke out in between spitting blood out from your mouth, the edges of your teeth limned with rust where they accidentally caught against your skin, "Did you miss me?" 

He makes a magnificent high-pitched noise that sounds like something between a dying hoothoot and a howl, and tries to headbutt you. 

You trip him into the snow. He eats shit in the most spectacular of ways, spluttering and struggling like a beached magikarp. It's a lot pathetic and a little cute, until he manages to fit his teeth around your ankle and bites down hard. 

You shriek and lash out and the two of you go tumbling sideways across the snow, kicking and biting and ripping. Green goes for the tender parts, the utter asshole, but you manage to punch him twice before he settles for gently gnawing on your hand, worn out raw and breathless. 

"You only come visit me now, darling?" You pant out through the blood crusting your nose and the lines of your mouth. You lick your teeth. Everything tastes like copper and sweat and Green. 

"Fuck off," Green says, breathing hard, his eyes horrendously bright and gorgeous. The set of his mouth is harsh, and it's the most beautiful thing you've seen in _forever_. "It's been _years_ , you absolute piece of shitfuck," he says, then he lunges at you and tries to turn your mouth into more of a bloody mess than it already is. 

"You suck at this," you inform him solemnly, when he finally stops biting you, and haul him in for a real smooch. His lips are cold and his mouth is warm, and when you bring your hands up to cup his face he makes a strangled little noise at the back of his throat, wet and desperate. 

You've only kissed him once in all the time you've known him, right before you packed your bags and fucked off up Mount Silver without telling him. You suppose he's angry at you for doing shit like that, but it's just so _fun_ to see him like this, watching you with that bright and hateful expression that makes his mouth twist in pretty contempt. 

Green kisses with too much teeth. You push your tongue into his mouth; he tangles his fingers in your hair in jittery, stuttering movements. It's sloppy and wet and gross and tastes like blood, but still he moans like it's the hottest thing that's ever happened to him- and _god_ , it's the hottest thing that's ever happened to _you_ , even though a lot of your parts hurt and he doesn't look any better off and there's snow everywhere. He claws at your shoulders before he pulls away, tumbling onto the snow beside you. 

You take the time to catch your breath, lying there together in the cold wet snow. You partially lose feeling in your arms, jacket soaked through. Green crawls to his feet first, unsteadily, and you watch him trip and stumble with a sort of vindictive triumph. 

"Okay," you say, as you haul yourself up. You retrieve your sopping hat from under a pile of snow. "I'm going to die if I stay any longer in the snow, so let's go." 

"Go?" Green repeats dubiously. His hair is flattened on one side of his scalp. He looks like a wet cat, shivering in the cold helplessly. 

"You don't think I live in the snow, do you?" 

"I don't give a shit where you live," Green says. "Thanks for swearing your mom to secrecy, by the way. Totally didn't convince me you joined the mafia or something." 

"Green," you say, pressing your hand to your heart. "Were you... _worried_ about me?" 

He stomps on your foot. It hurts like hell. "I fucking hate you," he clarifies, which means he _was_ worried about you. That's so fucking stupid and adorable. 

"Aww," you say, deeply touched by how ridiculously cute he is, despite your throbbing foot. "Don't fret honeybuns, I only told my mom not to tell _you_." 

Green makes a truly disgusted noise and tries to stomp on your foot again. You dodge him neatly this time, and you do him the basic courtesy of slinging him over your shoulder and carrying him back to the extremely nice and cozy cave above a series of very useful underground tunnels that you live in. He bitches all the way until his voice turns raw and rough, and still he doesn't shut up. You admire his determination to drive you insane, you really do. 

You only put him down when you're out of the freezing cold. A fire crackles cheerfully in the middle of the cave, courtesy of Charizard. You go rummage around for some spare clothes, tossing a fresh set to Green. He frowns down at the clothes uncertainly. 

"You'll freeze to death if you don't change," you say. You whip your own wet shirt off casually- he watches you with a breathless sort of urgency that makes you smirk, and then you regret it when your mouth throbs painfully. Still, you make a point of flexing your shoulders. He doesn't even try to hide his sharp intake of breath, his gaze burning warm against your back. 

"Need help with that?" you raise an eyebrow at the clothes clenched loosely between his hands. He scowls at you, his glare hot and hungry and starts to strip, and then it's your turn to stare, because honestly, _no one_ has to hike their ass up like that to take off their pants. Your mouth goes dry when he glances back at you, mouth tilted up in a coy smile. He's so pretty it's utterly unfair, and you have to turn away before you pop an inappropriate boner right this very second. 

You whistle sharply, just once. On cue, Pikachu comes bounding up from one of the underground tunnels, blatantly ignores your open arms, and crashes into Green's legs excitedly, pawing and squeaking, his gaze fixed intently on the pokeballs on Green's belt. 

"What the fuck, Pikachu," you say, slighted by your own buddy. "How could you betray me like this." 

Pikachu gives you an impressive glare. Green snorts inelegantly, kneeling down to pat Pikachu on his head. He lets his eevee out of her pokeball, as requested by Pikachu. Kalina shakes out her fur daintily. Pikachu looks unfortunately smitten. You stay away from her, because she's super bitey around you. She loves biting you more than she loves Green, you swear on it. 

Pikachu rolls one of your apples- that you were _rationing_ , thanks a lot Pikachu- up to Kalina and presents it to her with a fluorish. She tilts her head at him and turns up her nose at it, looking so much like Green you have to bite back a snort. 

"She likes Mago berries," Green whispers to Pikachu. Pikachu nods at him in thanks, and scampers off to loot your supplies. Kalina follows him at Green's gesture, disappearing into a tunnel. 

You snag one of Green's wrists. His skin is smooth, cold. Your shirt is too big for him, and you stare at his collarbone with a sort of pathetic desperation. "Wanna fuck?" you ask him, and he jolts, eyes wide, round with surprise. You watch his jaw twitch. 

"That's a terrible idea," he says, but his eyes are dark and hungry and fixed on your mouth. "We'll freeze to death." 

"Maybe," you agree. "But I'm desperate." 

"Fuck," he says, lowly. 

"That's the idea," you say. 

"Fuck," he repeats, "yes, okay, fine," he says, and sidles up to kiss you again. This time his kisses are gentler, just pressure and tongue and you put your hands on his narrow hips and grind down. He makes a beautiful high trembling whine when you crowd him up against the rough wall. He's so easy to wind up, so gorgeous, shaking in your arms, pupils blown wide. 

"Darling," you murmur, "sweetheart, you're so beautiful-" 

He bites you for your trouble, fucking chomps down on your tongue. You yelp- undignified, and bite him back, bite your kisses all over his skin, your teeth scraping against his pulse, and he laughs so fucking delightedly, delirious, _yours_. You pin his wrists in your hands, squeeze down on bone and meat and he gives you the most delightful little snarl. 

You don't bother to get fully naked. You push your jeans down you hips, enough to get your dick free. Green wraps a hand around you almost eagerly, teasing at the tip. You choke back a moan, against the rising buzz of desire. You lean down to press your lips against his throat- he swallows; your mouth follows the rise and fall. He smells gorgeous, snow and grass, and you bite him again. 

"I'm gonna suck your dick," Green says, an offer you can't possibly refuse. 

"Okay," you say, dazed. "Thanks." 

Green's mouth is a perpetual amused curve now. He slides down onto his knees, cackling softly, and goes down on you with admirable enthusiasm, doing something fantastic with his tongue that makes you clench a hand into his hair and groan, too loud in the echo of the cave. It's freezing, the air, in perfect juxtaposition with Green's soft, hot mouth. You shake and shiver in time with his tongue, his mouth, his lips, bent over his head and clutching at his hair, his narrow shoulders. 

"God," you say, and Green moans around you, the vibrations making you arch and rattle. You go stupid with the pleasure of it all, of Green's wet mouth and twisting tongue, and you last an embarrassingly short time before you climax explosively. 

"Red," Green slurs thickly. Your come dribbles out of his mouth, and you can't help watching as he falls into the age-old debate of spit and swallow. He swallows. It's the hottest thing you've ever seen. 

"Wow," you pant. "Wow. _God_." 

"Red," Green says, prodding at your thigh. "You look really stupid after sex." 

You haul him up and kiss him. He squeaks, surprised, and okay, it tastes really gross. You slide your hand into his pants- _your_ pants, actually. He seizes up against you, muffles a whimper into your shoulder, digging his teeth in eagerly. You watch his face as he squirms, canting his hips against your hand, gorgeous, deadly beautiful, and when he comes the sound that rips out of his throat is almost a scream. God, he's hot.

You collapse onto the ground along with him when his legs give out. You lick at his neck, salt and sex on your tongue, and he swats at you. 

"Stop licking my neck," he says. 

"Should I lick somewhere else?" you say, and his blush climbs up high on his cheekbones. 

"I won't complain if you do," he mumbles. You rest your arm on his waist. Your nose still hurts, your mouth still hurts, and you can count at least three bruises on Green, yellowing on the edges. "Actually, you _should_."

"Needy," you say, not disapprovingly, and then sharp little teeth are sinking into your ankle again, a rinse and repeat. 

You howl, partially in surprise, mostly in outrage, trying to fling Kalina off you. Pikachu squeaks, worried, and Green laughs and laughs and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> my take on red and green's relationship. soft angst is all very good, but red being as petty and snarky as green fuels me. they're violent boys. they love causing each other bodily harm. that's all i can say on the matter.
> 
> PS: green's eevee is named kalina. red's pokemon have no names, because he's lazy and also he'd have named pikachu ACDC or something.


End file.
